Team Awesome: E01, The Buneary Brothers!
by MrLRocks78
Summary: When Team Awesome receive a Job Offer concerning a Buneary's lost brother, Voltage the Raichu leader is determined to find him. But what has a mysterious human done with him? And will Team Awesome be able to get him back?


_Authors Note: Buizel CAN fly. Look it up in Bulbapedia. Also, every Team Awesome story will NOT end with "The end. Please review!" They will end with a different saying each time. Enjoy!  
><em>

A Raichu and Buizel scurried through Eterna Forest, dodging humans and scouring the nearby plants for signs of Pokemon life. High overhead, far out of human reach, soared a Staravia, watching their every move. When the Raichu raised his head to the heavens and called out to the Staravia, the latter dived down silently and landed in a nearby tree's branches.

"Anything?" asked Availa concernedly, folding her wings.

"Not a hair," said Will grimly, flicking his two tails in an annoyed fashion.

"Well it _is _midnight," pointed out Voltage the Raichu leader fairly.

The three Pokemon were known together as Team Awesome. They were a Pokemon Rescue Team, and they were very popular around Sinnoh. However, they _had _screwed up on a few Job Offers before, and tonight was surely going to be no different.

"I hope that this Buneary, whoever she is, isn't hurt or anything!" exclaimed Availa worriedly.

"Of course she isn't," drawled Will. "For all we know, she's just waiting for us nearer the heart of the Forest or something."

"She told us to meet at the Moss Rock, so _that's _where we're headed!" said Voltage firmly.

"We have just passed the Moss Rock thrice. Give me one good reason why we should go back there again."

"Av, go and check out the Moss Rock for us," said Voltage impatiently.

"Got it," said Availa, stretching her wings in preparation. Then, her face suddenly turned blank. She turned to Will. "Um, where's the Moss Rock again?"

Will pointed. Availa thanked him and took off in a rustle of wings. "Honestly," sighed Will. "Sometimes I wonder if it's the flying that makes her head so full of clouds."

"C'mon, let's go," grumbled Voltage. He was not a happy Mouse Pokemon.

He and Will dropped to their all-fours and scampered after Availa. After about five minutes, Availa slowed down and began descending. Voltage got to his paws and approached the clearing. Will followed him silently.

The Raichu and the Buizel stepped forwards. Voltage gazed at the Moss Rock, a small mossy cracked rock that had the power to enable an Eevee to evolve into a Leafeon. Availa was perched on the Moss Rock, preening her right wing in a jittery fashion. The Staravia was _very _timid.

Will, however, was looking beyond Availa and the Moss Rock. His eyes were narrowed, and directed at a dark outline with long ears...

Suddenly, a Buneary leaped out of the place Will had been staring at. She had her arms crossed, and was watching Team Awesome with doubtful eyes.

Voltage, who had been momentarily surprised by the sudden revelation, quickly regained himself and bowed to his client. "Why, hello madam. We are the Rescue Team that you formally requested here at the Moss Rock in Eterna Forest at precisely midnight. May you please state the Pokemon needed to rescue?"

The Buneary raised an eyebrow, then suddenly spoke in a cowboy accent.

"Well howdy, fella! I ain't seen many Reye-choo's 'round 'dese parts? How y'all doin'?" And she shook Voltage's entire arm with vigour.

"W-w-w-we s-s-s-eem to be m-m-mistaken, sir," said Voltage, his voice disconnected because of the Buneary's shaking. His entire _body_ was being shaken. "W-w-w-we're looking for a f-f-f-_female_ Buneary!"

The Buneary stopped shaking Voltage and stepped back, all the better to get a good look at him. "But I _is _'da Poke-mon 'dat needed a Ress-Koo Teem! In fact, I's a _mayle_!"

Voltage gaped, then quickly regained himself once more. "Ah, well, um, terribly sorry, sir..."

"Y-yes," stuttered Availa breathlessly. "T-terribly sorry..."

"Terribly sorry," repeated Will lazily.

The Buneary waved a paw airily. "Naw, it's s'okay! Happens all 'da tyme!"

"Well then..." said Voltage, still recovering from the shock of discovering that his client was a male. "Could you please give us the details for this particular Rescue?"

* * *

><p>Will was taking a little nap, while the Buneary - who's name was Alfie - told Voltage and Availa about what had happened.<p>

"Well, I's out shamblin' 'bout when 'dis Mur-krohe comes hoppin' up ta' me'n ma bro, see? Mah bro's name's Benjamin, but we's all calls 'im Benny, see?"

"Uh-huh," said Voltage, nodding. "So what happened _after_you saw the Murkrow?"

"Well, 'dis hoo-man comes outta nowhere, see? 'Den 'e says ta' yoose Attract on Benny. And I says ta get outta 'da way, but Benny's stuck 'dere in a boosh, 'n 'da attack hits 'im, see?" said Alfie, waving his paws about and hopping up and down to express his point. "An' I's runnin', see? 'Cuz I's scared much, see? An' I see 'da hoo-man fro-in' a Poke-Ball, see? An' I see's Benny cap-churred, see? An' I's needin' help, see? An' I's comed ta' youse, see?"

"I see," said Voltage, though he didn't, really. He turned to Availa and whispered, "What did he say?"

"Um, all I heard was 'hoo-man', 'cap-churred' and Benny," the Staravia replied.

"I believe that Benny was captured by a human with a Murkrow," piped up Will opening one eye and staring at them, grinning.

"How're we supposed to get a Pokemon back from a _human_?" squawked Availa, flapping her wings and letting feathers fly everywhere in agitation.

"Alfie, does Benny like humans?" asked Voltage.

"Naw," said Alfie, shaking his head, his ears swaying to and fro. "Don't t'ink he'd ever take an or-da from a hoo-man wif'out puttin' up a fight!"

"Or simply refusing," muttered Will audibly, shutting his eye.

"That's settled, then!" said Voltage, slapping a fist into the other paw, his eyes shining excitedly. "All we have to do is look for a human with a Murkrow and a Buneary causing trouble, and this Rescue's in the bag!"

"W-what bag?" screeched Availa. "Is it a human's bag? Is it _allowed_ to have a Rescue in a human's bag? Are they even _bags_? Or are they satchels? Oh dear... _A satchel or not a satchel_, that is the question!"

"Indeed," said Will coolly.

"Of course the humans don't use bags _or_ satchels," snapped Voltage, slapping a paw to his face exasperatedly. "They kill Corsolas, dye them and press them into the shape and _texture _of a bag or satchel."

"They _do_?" exclaimed Availa. She gulped. "I can't _believe_ those humans! Chopping and pressing some poor, innocent Corsola!"

Voltage groaned.

* * *

><p>The four Pokemon peered out of the old abandoned Galactic Eterna Building. The sign outside that used to read "<strong>Team Galactic Eterna Building: <strong>We Want Your Pokemon!" was now so faded that it was barely legible. In sight was the Pokemon Centre. Outside of the orange-roofed building, there was a human with a Murkrow on his shoulder. He was conversing desperately with a stubborn-looking Buneary.

"That's gotta be Benny!" whispered Voltage, a spark in his eyes.

"I'll stay here," insisted Will.

"Oh, no you don't, you Sea Weasel!" scolded Voltage. "_You're _coming with _us_."

Voltage grabbed Will by the tails and dragged him towards the Pokemon Centre, Availa and Alfie tagging behind. As the foursome neared the Pokemon Centre, they ducked around the side and eavesdropped on the human's conversation.

"C'mon, Buneary!" the human was sighing. "Can't we at least try to be friends?"

The human reached out a hand to Benny, who crossed his arms and turned away with a "Hmph!"

The human sighed and turned to his Murkrow. "Wait out here for me. Vincent wanted to talk to me about my battle strategies. He said forgetting Attract was a bad idea." The Murkrow fluttered off his shoulder with a "Krow!" and watched as her Trainer entered the Pokemon Centre.

Voltage liked humans. Not all humans, though. He hated Team Galactic, who had imprisoned him as a Pikachu. He smiled as the memory of blasting all of them with his killer Thunderbolt attack crept into his mind. _This _particular human was fine. But what had to be done, had to be done.

"Will, you stay here with Alfie," he hissed over his shoulder. "Me and Availa'll quickly sort this Murkrow out, while you two grab Benny!"

Will nodded and drew back into the shadows, yanking Alfie along with him. Voltage gave a small, half-exasperated half-amused smile, then beckoned to Availa. Together, the two walked over to the Murkrow, who was preening her feathers unconcernedly.

Voltage emerged out of the shadows, Availa hopping uncertainly behind him. The Murkrow looked over her shoulder at them, then continued her preening.

Voltage gave a little 'ahem'.

The Murkrow turned to face them and blinked her red pupils at Voltage and Availa.

"And what do _you_ want?" Her voice was sharp and strict-sounding.

Voltage cleared his throat again. "We need to return this Buneary to his brother. You see, he's not really keen on taking orders from a _human _so..."

His voice trailed off. The Murkrow narrowed her eyes and turned her back on Voltage.

"My Trainer will train him up to become strong and talented. Plus, he passes through Eterna Forest a lot of the time. I'm sure this Buneary will see his brother most of the time, anyway."

"Sorry, but we're a Rescue Team," snapped Voltage. "And it's our job to help any and all Pokemon,wherever and whenever!"

"A Rescue Team, you say?" sneered the Murkrow, turning to face the Mouse Pokemon again. "No wonder. You're certainly weak-looking enough."

Voltage's cheeks crackled with electricity. He took a threatening step forward. "_What _did you just say?"

The Murkrow chuckled. "And stupid, besides."

"At least we're not pampered and arrogant like you!" exclaimed Availa, hopping to Voltage's side.

"It's a battle, is it?" smirked the Murkrow. "Very well. But mark my words, I'm _very _high-leveled. You best be backing down."

"I'd rather eat my tail than back down from a challenge!" yelled Voltage, jumping back to ensure sufficient battling space and getting into a battle pose. Availa flapped to his side.

"Av, make sure the human isn't coming," Voltage said out from the side of his mouth. "And if he ever _does_come while we're battling, get him away from the door!"

Availa nodded and shot through the door.

* * *

><p>All this time, Will and Alfie had been inching towards Benny. Now, they were within reach of him. Alfie reached out to tap his brother on the shoulder.<p>

Suddenly, Benny was swept up in a blur of black feathers. Alarmed, Will and Alfie took a hasty step back. They looked up and saw Alfie on the roof of the Pokemon Centre.

"If we're battling, we need to make sure the Buneary doesn't hop away," sneered the Murkrow from the other side.

"Aw, dang it!" whispered Alfie. "How're we s'posed to gettim down _now_? Lil' Benny's 'fraid 'o hei'ts!"

"Well, isn't that fortunate," muttered Will, looking up. "I'm afraid I will have to use a little trick us Buizels keep more or less a secret."

"Wuzz 'dat?"

"Oh, you'll see."

* * *

><p>Voltage began with a Thunderbolt. His cheeks crackling with electricity, his outline glowed yellow for a moment, then he sent out a wicked electric blast. The Murkrow dodged to the side and used a Wing Attack. Her right wing glowed white and grew slightly bigger, then she whacked Voltage with it. The Raichu was sent skidding back, only to recover quickly and run at the Murkrow with his right fist glowing white. He punched the Murkrow in the stomach with the Brick Break attack, dealing a fair bit of damage. The Murkrow, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it, soared up to the skies and shimmered into invisibility.<p>

"Damn Faint Attack!" muttered Voltage, as he looked around in vain for the Murkrow.

Suddenly, the Murkrow reappeared at his side and smacked him with her wing. She then flew back to her original post. Growling and rubbing his cheek, Voltage tried another Thunderbolt. This time, the attack made its mark. The Murkrow cried out with a loud "KROOOOW!" and was sent flying. She staggered to her feet and formed a black and purple ball in front of her beak. She then hurled the Shadow Ball towards Voltage, who took the full brunt of the attack.

Voltage was thrown back. Breathing hard, he stumbled to his feet and charged up his right fist again. This time, it glowed yellow and crackled with electricity. Then, he launched himself towards the Murkrow and punched her. Hard. She flew back with another screech, and this time took a long time to get up. When she finally did, she flew up into the air and shot towards Voltage like an arrow. White streaks surrounded her body. Seeing as Aerial Ace is a move that hits without fail, Voltage couldn't do anything but wait as the Murkrow smacked him with the Flying-type move.

When he got up again, Voltage realised that both he and the Murkrow were low on health. _One __more hit and I win!_ thought Voltage excitedly. The Murkrow was thinking exactly the same thing. Voltage dropped to his all-fours, narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It was time for some serious voltage!

* * *

><p>In the Pokemon Centre, Availa was hiding behind the bookcase that is found in every Pokemon Centre in Sinnoh. The books weren't normally read, and so the space behind the bookcase was both dusty and cramped. Availa, holding her breath, popped her head out from behind the bookcase. She did it cautiously, in case any human was watching her. Availa's eyes travelled from the unused seats to the doors.<p>

Her lower beak dropped.

The human! The one who owned the stuck-up Murkrow! If he went out now, he'd see his Pokemon battling with a seemingly wild Raichu! Availa could still hear the battle going on outside. She drew herself up proudly. This was when she was going to make Voltage proud! She inhaled, wanting to savour the smell of victory.

Big mistake.

Seeing as she was hiding behind a bookcase, two very unfortunate things happened in very quick succession. The first thing was the bookcase toppling over, pushed by Availa when drawing herself up proudly. The second thing was that Availa and drawn in most of the dust behind the bookcase, and now was sneezing very hard, every sneeze punctuated with a "Star!".

"Star! Star! Star!" she exclaimed, feathers going everywhere.

"WILD POKEMON IN THE POKEMON CENTRE!" screamed a woman.

"It might have rabies!" shouted a very young child, swinging off the screaming woman.

"We're all gonna die!" yelled a man.

"What's going on here?" demanded Nurse Joy.

At least Availa had done one good thing. The human who owned the arrogant Murkrow was completely distracted by Availa's sneezing. He ran to help three other Trainers as Nurse Joy screamed, "Ignore the Pokemon! Get that bookcase up, _quick_!"

"Open the doors!" someone in the middle of the kerfuffle yelped.

But Availa didn't hear him. She was already slipping out the door.

* * *

><p>Voltage ran at the Murkrow, who was too tired to even attempt to dodge his attack. As he ran, his body became engulfed in yellow electricity. As he ran, his outline became black and sketchy. He collided with the Murkrow, who gave one last final "Krow!" and slumped to the ground. Voltage leaped backwards, puffing hard, as yellow sparks surrounded him briefly. However, the recoil damage of his Volt Tackle wasn't enough to stop Voltage punching the air with excitement, or to yell "Yes!" happily.<p>

That's when Availa burst through the door in a flurry of feathers.

"Av!" exclaimed Voltage, surprised.

"Voltage!" she squawked. "We gotta go, ASAP!"

Voltage nodded. He turned to Benny, who was on the roof, trembling.

"What's he doing up - " began Availa, then stopped.

Her beak fell open. So did Voltage's jaw.

* * *

><p>Will was flying.<p>

Really flying.

Do any of you know Tails, from Sonic? Yeah. He was flying more or less like that.

His two tails were whirring together like a helicopter. Will wasn't very coordinated in the air, however. He kept stumbling over air currents and swerving too far to the left or right. But eventually, he had grabbed Benny's ear and was heading for the ground.

Once he landed, Benny gave a sigh of relief. Voltage, Availa and Alfie cheered. And Will grinned sheepishly, proud of himself.

* * *

><p>"And <em>that's<em>what happened," finished Availa, out of breath.

The five Pokemon were sitting around the Moss Rock. Availa was perched on the Rock, finally finished telling her story. Will was quietly napping in a shadowy corner. Alfie and Benny were sitting together. And Voltage was standing, observing the scene, tired but happy and proud of his Team.

The Buneary brothers had explained the entire battle to Availa, seeing as Voltage had been recovering his strength. However, he was fully healed now, and was extremely pleased at the way things had turned out. What had happened to the Murkrow and her Trainer would remain a mystery for quite a while. However, Team Awesome were quite sure that the Pokemon Centre was going to be just fine.

"Ah t'ank yews fa' rescuin' mah' bro," said Alfie on the moment of departure. "I'll be sure ta' sprehd da' word 'bout you folk to 'da o'der Forest Poke-mon."

"T'anks fa' rescuin' ma'!" added Benny.

"It was nothing," said Voltage modestly. "That's just what we do!"

"Though it really isn't all it's cut out to be," put in Availa.

"Napping is much better," yawned Will.

"Ah'd like yews ta' depart wif' us as friends," confessed Alfie. He held out a paw for Voltage to shake. The Electric-type Pokemon took Alfie's paw, and shook it.

And as Team Awesome walked away from Eterna Forest, they took one last look over their shoulders at the Buneary brothers, reunited at last, both waving and beaming at the Rescue Team that had brought them together again.

** Team Awesome! Saving the Pokemon world, one step at a time!  
><strong>


End file.
